


Gift

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: It's the first Christmas after the war and since BLI took over and Kobra has a gift for Poison.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Kobra places his weapon on the bench and tugs the rucksack from off his back. Rummaging inside, he takes out the item he’s gotten for Poison. Before the war happened and BLI took over everything this would have been an everyday item, something he could have bought at any corner store - when they were Mikey and Gerard, not Kobra and Poison. Their world consists of the zones now and centres around this diner. At least they have each other. The item is something that Gee always had, no matter how poor they might have been. Even if they couldn’t afford food or vodka, they always had this. These days though it costs a lot and Kobra has had to promise many favours in payment. This first Christmas though, after the war, Kobra has wanted to get something special for Poison, to try to remind him of what they’d once been. Kobra rubs a thumb over the label, the letters faded but still legible. ‘Coffee’ it says. Poison’s gonna love it.


End file.
